Merman
by aigyuu
Summary: Kisah klasik dogeng anak tentang Duyung dan Nelayan tampan. Kisah cinta romantis atau Duyung akan hilang seperti bui di laut? Bad Sumnary [Oneshoot/Meanie/Minwon/Mingyu/Wonwoo/Seventeen]


Merman

.

Mingyu x Wonwoo

.

Typo(s), OOC, Inspired by _the legend of bule sea_ tetapi tidak 100% mirip.

.

 _Happy reading~_

 _._

Pemuda itu setiap hari berkeliling dunia menggunakan ekor panjang yang menyerupai ekor ikan itu. Setiap hari ia berenang kesana-kesini tidak jelas arah tujuan hanya untuk mengikuti naluri hatinya. Dan kini ia terbawa di pesisir laut Seoul. Ia merasakan detak jatungnya terasa sangat kuat semakin mengarah ke daratan itu. Daratan yang penuh dengan nelayan. Jeon Wonwoo adalah manusia setengah duyung. Setiap duyung yang umurnya sudah melampaui 100 tahun, ia akan merasakan naluri untuk mencari pasangan hidup. Entah itu sesama duyung atau dengan manusia.

Jeon Wonwoo mengintip para nelayan dari balik karang besar yang ada di tengah laut Seoul itu. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Jadi benar ini tempat pujaan hatinya? Seseorang yang sudah di takdirnya dengan Wonwoo.

" _apakah dia cantik? Aku tidak sabar bertemu"_

Wonwoo tetap melihat ke arah nelayan itu tetapi disana tidak ada perempuan cantik seperti yang dibayangankan oleh Wonwoo. Hanya pria-pria dengan pakaian ala nelayan dan topi bundar yang menutupi kepalanya. Dan jangan lupakan kulit tan karena terpapar sinar matahari terlalu sering.

" _Bagaimana aku menemuinya dengan keadaan seperti ini"_

Wonwoo setiap hari hanya memperhatikan para nelayan itu dan merasakan getaran pada hatinya apakah sudah menemukan seseorang sebagai takdirnya itu. Kini sudah seminggu Wonwoo mengamati para nelayan dari batu karang besar ini. Tetapi menurut hati kecilnya dia masih belum menemukan seseorang yang sudah ditunjuk itu.

Hingga suatu hari kapal besar datang dari arah barat dan membuat Wonwoo buru-buru menenggelamkan tubuhnya supaya tidak terlihat oleh nelayan yang ada di kapal besar itu.

Kapal besar itu menepi dan keluarlah banyak orang dengan ikan-ikan tangkapannya. Bahkan mereka menurunkan berjaring-jaring ikan abalon yang sudah di tunggu 2 tahun lamanya untuk di panen.

" _Kasian sekali nasibmu ikan-ikan"_

'DEG'

Jantung Wonwoo merasakan getaran yang sangat kuat. Wonwoo segera menoleh ke arah nelayan-nelayan itu dan mulai memperhatikan satu per satu wajah nelayan itu hingga Wonwoo berhenti di seorang pria kira-kira umurnya 25 tahun, berkulit tan khas orang pantai dengan pakaian biru kebesaran dan bagian celananya sudah basah karena terkena air laut yang kini sedang naik.

Saat melihat wajah pria itu Wonwoo merasakan getaran kuat itu lagi. Semakin kuat dan membuat pipinya memerah. Apakah benar pria itu seseorang yang ia tunggu selama ini?

" _Tapi kenapa dia sama sepertiku"_

Maksud Wonwoo sama sepertiku adalah, mereka sama. Sama sama laki-laki. Wonwoo tahu pria itu pasti laki-laki, tidak mungkin perempuan seperti itu. Kadang takdir itu gila. Tapi kalau itu sudah takdir bagaimana? Apakah Wonwoo harus pergi ke Raja Neptunus untuk protes karena pasangan untuknya seorang laki-laki?

Wonwoo larut dengan pemikirannya yang sangat berbelit-belit itu. Dia ingin pergi ke Raja Neptunus dan protes tentang ini semua. Tapi kalau ia protes berarti Wonwoo siap mati.

Wonwoo membalikan badannya dan mengamati pria itu lagi. Semakin dalam Wonwoo menatap pria itu, semakin kuat pula getaran yang terjadi di jantungnya. Wonwoo mengikuti kemana pria itu melangkah. Meskipun pria itu di darat dan Wonwoo di laut.

Hari sudah sore, Wonwoo tetap mengikuti kemana pria itu melangkah. Kini pria itu masuk dalam rumah kecil di pesiir pantai Seoul ini. Rumahnya pun dapat dilihat Wonwoo dari tempat ia sembunyi sekarang.

Namun masalahnya sekarang, _apakah Wonwoo akan menemui pria itu dengan keadaan ekor ikan yang ada di kakinya?_

" _saat kau di daratan, ekor ikan mu akan berubah menjadi kaki jenjang yang cantik karena kau punya ekor emas yang sangat cantik"_

Wonwoo ingat perkataan teman seperjuangannya di kerajaan bawah laut. Namanya Jihoon.

Memang benar Wonwoo mempunyai ekor emas yang sangat cantik. Bahkan ekor emas jarang sekali di miliki oleh duyung. Wonwoo adalah orang yang beruntung.

Dengan bekal pemikiran sederhananya itu Wonwoo segera mencari daratan yang sepi dan tetap dekat dengan rumah kecil pria itu.

Hari sudah gelap, tentu saja tidak akan ada nelayan yang berkeliaran jam begini. Ini jam dimana mereka memakan ikan hasil tangkapan tadi siang.

Wonwoo dengan perasaan was-was segera mencapai daratan dengan cepat. Kini ekornya telah berubah menjadi kaki jenjang dan cantik. Persis yang dikatan oleh Woozi.

Wonwoo girang setelah mengetahui ternyata kakinya sangat cantik. Selama ini ia hanya melihat ekor ikan emas, dan kini ia melihat kaki cantik bak seorang girlband itu. Satu hal yang tidak Wonwoo sadari. Kini ia telanjang bulat. Wonwoo yang masih asik dengan kakinya itu segera merasakan dingin yang menjalar di kulit putih pucatnya. Setelah melihat ke bawah Wonwoo segera bersembunyi di balik pohon kelapan yang ada di situ.

" _aku lupa kalau setelah menjadi kaki aku akan telanjang"_

Wonwoo yang cukup pintar mengambil karung yang berserakan di pasir putih itu. Karung itu bekas para pengepul yang mengambil ikan. Dengan kekuatan seadanya Wonwoo melubangi bagian bawah karung menjadi 2 lubang untuk kakinya. Kini pakaian Wonwoo telah jadi. Pakaian dari karung.

Wonwoo berjalan menuju rumah kecil milik pria itu. Pria yang merupakan takdirnya. Semakin berjalan mendekat, semakin kuat juga getaran jantung itu.

Wonwoo hanya memandang pintu berwarna coklat muda itu tanpa mengetuknya. Udara malam di pantai sangatlah dingin. Wonwoo tentu saja kedinginan. Tapi dia bingung harus bagaimana dengan penghalang berwarna coklat muda yang ada di depannya ini.

Sudah 2 jam Wonwoo memandang bodoh pintu yang ada di depannya itu. Hingga terdengar suara decitan antara pintu dan pembatasannya yang menampakan seorang pria yang Wonwoo cari.

"Astagaa! Kau siapa" pria itu terkejut hingga melompat ke belakang sambil menujuk Wonwoo tepat di depan matanya.

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum manis pada pria yang kini bisa ia lihat secara dekat.

Pria yang ditatap ini memperhatikan anehnya Wonwoo yang memakai karung di badannya.

"Kau orang gila ya? Pergi sana" pria iyu menggerakan tangannya mengisyaratkan Wonwoo untuk dari rumahnya. Namun yang disuruh pergi malah menampakan senyum manis yang sangat manis.

" _Dia sangat tampan"_

Pria itu terlonjak lagi.

"Kau berbicara apa barusan?" Wonwoo kini yang terkejut. Bagaimana bisa pria di depannya ini bisa mendengar suara hatinya? Bukankah yang bisa mendengar ini hanya bangsa duyung saja.

" _Kau bisa mendengarku?"_

Pria itu hanya melongo setelah mendengar suara aneh itu lagi. Padahal tidak ada yang berbicara disini. Kecuali dirinya.

"Ka-kaau siapaa!" pria itu menunjuk-nunjuk Wonwoo lagi tepat di depan matanya. Yang ditunjuk hanya memperhatikan telunjuk sang pria dengan menjulingkan matanya.

Pria itu merasa takut sehingga segera menutup pintunya dengan keras dan mengunci pintu dari dalam. Berharap pria aneh dengan pakaian karung itu pergi dari rumahnya.

Wonwoo tidak bergeming. Wonwoo tetap di depan pembatas coklat muda itu. Hingga kini telah berganti hari. Wonwoo tetap setia untuk menunggu seseorang itu untuk melihatnya lagi.

" _Aku suka dengan perasaan ini"_

.

Hari sudah pagi. Ini sudah pukul 04.00. Semua nelayan sudah sibuk untuk bergegas menuju perahu atau kapal untuk bekerja mencari nafkah untuk istri dan anak atau untuk menghidupi diri sendiri. Tidak terkecuali pria yang Wonwoo tunggu. Kini di dalam rumah kecilnya ia sudah bersiap-siap dengan pakaian khas nelayannya. Pria itu membuka pintu coklat muda dan kembali terkejut. Pasalnya, orang aneh itu -Jeon Wonwoo- masih berdiri di depan rumahnya. Rambutnya berwarna coklat tua tersapu angin sejak semalam sehingga rambut cantik itu terlihat sangat kusut dan bibir _peach_ itu sedikit bergetar karena kedinginan.

"Kau gila huh! Aku bilang pergi dari sini" pria itu membentak frustasi sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

Pria itu menutup pintu dengan keras dan berjalan melalui Wonwoo. Namun, Wonwoo juga berjalan mengikuti pria itu. Merasa diikuti si pria itu menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan ekspresi polos pria aneh yang mengikutinya.

"Kau mau apa dariku huh?! Aku miskin tidak kaya, jadi percuma kau mengikutiku!" Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Ka-ka…." Wonwoo terkejut dan membelalakan kedua matanya. Dia berbicara.

"A..aaaa~" Wonwoo lagi-lagi mengeluarkan kata-kata dari mulutnya itu. Dia sangat senang sekali bisa berbicara dan tidak menggunakan berbicara melalui kata hati.

" _Aku bisa berbicara sama seperti dia. Aku harus bagaimana ini. Aku sangat senang sekali. Bagaimana ini aku bingung karena senang. Aaaaaa~"_

Wonwoo senyum-senyum sendiri dan pipinya berwarna merah karena senang.

"Kau orang gila"

Pria itu berbalik dan meneruskan langkahnya menuju perahu berwarna biru tua yang lumayan besar itu.

"Tu-tunggu" Wonwoo mendekati pria itu dan meraih pergelangan tangan si pria yang merupakan takdirnya itu.

"Ka-kau adalah pasanganku" pria itu menyipitkan kedua matanya dan menghempaskan keras tangan cantik Wonwoo.

"Kau orang gila yang terobsesi memiliki orang tampan sepertiku huh! Dasar orang gila! Aku tidak akan mau denganmu! Orang gila sialan" Wonwoo merasakan sakit di bagian dadanya.

" _Jangan sampai orang yang di takdirkan bersamamu itu membencimu. Kalau dia membencimu, jantungmu akan mengeras dan kau akan mati sia-sia di daratan. Sekalipun kau kembali ke laut untuk menyembuhkan jantungmu yang mengeras. Kau akan merasakan rindu yang sangat hebat dan membuatmu seperti orang mati karena rindu yang membuatmu gila. Pikirkanlah baik-baik"_

Wonwoo kembali teringat perkataan sahabatnya itu. Jihoon.

"PERGI KAU DARI HADAPANKU!" pria itu membentak dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti. Dia bisa terlambat dengan pekerjaannya. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya bisa menatap punggung lebar pria itu. Semakin Wonwoo mengikuti pria itu pastinya akan semakin di benci pula. Dan itu bisa menyebabkan kematian sia-sia.

Wonwoo berjalan melewati depan rumah kecil itu dan tiba-tiba melihat batang pohon besar yang tidak jauh dari depan rumah kecil itu. Wonwoo berjalan menuju batang pohon besar itu dan menduduka tubuhnya di atas batang pohon itu sambil menatap rumahnya. Laut yang luas adalah rumahnya. Namun kini ia sedang berada di tempat orang lain. Saat di laut Wonwoo sangat dipuja karena ketampanannya dan ekor emas yang menawan. Namun di sini Wonwoo sangat dibenci oleh pria yang ditakdirkan bersamanya dan dikatai orang gila karena memakai pakaian dari karung.

" _Jihoon-ah apakah dia akan menerimaku? Atau aku akan mati sia-sia disini?"_

Monolog-monolog itu berlangsung hingga matahari terbenam.

Jeon Wonwoo menatap sendu ke arah laut luas itu, sesekali melihat ke arah rumah kecil yang ada di belakangnya memastikan apakah sang pemilik sudah pulang atau belum. Tidak sedikit pula warga pesisir pantai memandang aneh kepada Wonwoo. Tatapan aneh, jijik dan lain-lain telah Wonwoo terima. Memang Wonwoo sangat tampan dan menawan, tetapi baju karung itu membuat pujian itu hilang begitu saja.

" _Dia datang"_

Wonwoo menoleh ke arah belakang dan memperhatikan pria yang ia kejar di daratan ini. Wonwoo segera berdiri dan berlari menghampiri pria itu.

"Kenapa kau masih disini. Menggangu saja" pria itu masuk dan menutup pintu dengan keras. Wonwoo hanya memiringkan kepalanya sebal.

" _Jahat sekali"_

Wonwoo berdiri di depan pintu coklat itu lagi. Entah akan berapa lama lagi Wonwoo akan menunggu pria itu dibalik pintu coklat itu.

"hey kau" Wonwoo menoleh ke sumber suara tapi tidak ada manusia di situ.

" _Mungkin hanya halusinasi"_

Wonwoo kembali menatap pintu coklat itu, namun suara "hey kau" selalu terdengar.

"Siapa itu?" Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari wujud manusia yang sendari tadi memanggilnya itu. Namun tetap tidak ada.

"Aku dibawah sini" Wonwoo menoleh kebawah dan mendapati kerang. Apakah kerang itu yang berbicara?

"Kau kerang?" Wonwoo mendekati kerang itu. Wajar saja, Wonwoo seorang duyung jadi dia bisa berinteraksi dengan siapapun, tidak terkecuali hewan.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang gila anak muda" Wonwoo mendelik kesal pada kerang itu.

"Ya! Kerang tua apa kau tahu aku _duyung_ tertampan di kerjaan laut!" Wonwoo berbisik pelan dan menundukan kepalanya di atas pasir untuk bisa berinteraksi dengan kerang itu.

"Aku tahu. Di kerajaan laut selalu menyebut namamu" Wonwoo tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban sang kerang itu.

"Tapi anak muda. Seharusnya kau berganti pakaian yang layak. Tak seharusnya kau menggunakan karung sebagai pakaianmu" Wonwoo menatap karung yang kini melekat pada badannya itu. Memang benar, pakaiannya tidak sama seperti manusia pada umumnya.

"Harus cari dimana?"

"Tidak tahu. Selama ini aku tidak pernah memakai baju. Kau kan tahu sendiri" Wonwoo menggangukan kepalanya lucu.

Wonwoo berdiri dan mengambil kerang itu lalu menaruhnya di pinggiran pantai.

"Semoga kau kembali ke laut. Disini tidak aman. Sangat berbahaya" lalu Wonwoo beranjak pergi dan kembali ke rumah kecil milik pria itu.

'knock knock knock'

Wonwoo mengetuk pintu coklat itu berharap sang pria membukakan pintu untuknya. Namun sayang, hanya teriakan "PERGI" saja yang Wonwoo dapat.

Wonwoo menghela nafas pelan dan mencoba bersabar. Karena hanya pria itu yang dapat membuat jantungnya terus berdetak.

.

Sudah seminggu Wonwoo melakukan hal bodoh itu tanpa makan dan selalu diterpa dinginnya angin laut. Saat pria itu bekerja Wonwoo duduk di batang pohon depan rumah, dan saat pulang Wonwoo berdiri di depan pintu coklat itu. Dan selama seminggu pula Wonwoo selalu mendapat teriakan "PERGI DARI SINI" dari pria itu. Dan jangan lupa pakaian karung yang setia sampai saat ini.

Kini sang pria sedang ada tugas bersama kapal besar untuk memanen ikan besar-besaran di tengah laut. Sebagian nelayan ikut karena upah yang diberikan lumayan banyak. Namun tak sedikit pula yang tidak ikut karena laut lepas sangat berbahaya.

Pria itu dengan pakaian khas nelayan menaiki kapal besar itu. Wonwoo yang mendengar suara ribut-ribut menghampiri kerumunan manusia yang bersuka cita melepas keluarga mereka untuk memanen ikan di laut lepas. Konon kalau beruntung mereka akan menangkap ikan terlangka di dunia. Maka dari itu upah yang di berikan sangatlah tinggi.

Wonwoo memperhatikan satu per satu wajah nelayan yang ada di kapal besar itu. Dan ya, Wonwoo menemukan pria yang membuat jantungnya berdetak. Namun Wonwoo belum tahu siapa nama pria itu.

" _Mau kemana mereka"_

Cuaca kali ini sangat bagus. Sehingga memungkinkan para nelayan untuk pulang dengan selamat.

Kapal besar itu mulai berjalan dan meninggalkan sorak-sorak gembira dari para sanak keluarga yang menyuarakan "cepat kembali" "berlayarlah dengan selamat" dan berbagai macam kata doa.

" _Pulanglah dengan selamat. Aku menunggumu"_

.

Pagi itu cuaca memang sangat bersahabat. Tetapi pada sore hari awan hitam muncul dengan tidak sopannya dan mengeluarkan suara yang sangat keras. Sedetik kemudian tetesan air dari langit turun. Wonwoo yang merasakan air menyentuh permukaan kulitnya tiba-tiba berlari menuju rumah kecil itu. Wonwoo berdiri disitu meskipun masih merasakan percikan air mengenai kakinya.

" _saat kau di daratan, kau harus menghindari air yang menyentuh kulitmu. Jika air itu hanya percikan yang mengenai kulitmu, akan muncul sisik ikan di sekitar kulitmu yang terkena air. Namun jika air itu mengguyurmu sangat banyak, ekormu akan keluar dan sudah di pastikan kau akan ketahuan oleh manusia"_

Wonwoo merasakan gatal pada kakinya. Benar saja, sisik emas muncul di permukaan kulit Wonwoo.

" _Bagaimana ini"_

Disaat Wonwoo kebingungan dengan percikan air yang masih mengenai kulitnya. Banyak sekali orang-orang sekitar situ berlari dan berteriak-teriak seperti minta bantuan.

"Kapal dalam bahaya! Kapal akan tenggelam" itulah yang diserukan oleh orang-orang itu di hujan lebat seperti ini.

Wonwoo tiba-tiba merasakan sakit pada dadanya. Sakit yang sangat luar biasa. Seperti sesuatu telah menusuk jantungnya.

" _Ada apa ini"_

"Kapal tenggelam!"

"Mereka tidak selamat!"

"Panggil bantuan!"

Wonwoo yang menangkap ucapan dari orang-orang disitu mencoba menghubungkan kejadian kapal tenggelam dengan sakit di bagian dadanya.

" _Jika dia mati. Kau juga mati"_

Perkataan Jihoon menyadarkan Wonwoo bahwa pria itu sedang dalam bahaya. Benar. Kapal yang sedang di tengah laut itu terombang-ambing dengan arus yang sangat besar itu. Bahkan gelombang laut itu sangatlah menakutkan saat ini.

Wonwoo dengan segera lari menuju ujung pesisir pantai dan menceburkan dirinya ke laut. Ke tempat asalnya.

Wonwoo dengan cepat berenang menggunakan ekor panjangnya. Untuk ukuran duyung tentu akan sangat cepat mencapai tengah laut, apalagi Wonwoo mempunyai ekor yang panjang.

" _Bertahanlah. Aku akan menolongmu"_

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo merasakan jantungnya seperti ditusuk panah. Ia mulai melambat karena sakit itu.

" _Jika aku berhenti disini…."_

Wonwoo memegang dadanya yang masih sangat sakit itu. _"..aku tidak akan berhenti"_ Wonwoo melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tengah laut dan menyelamatkan pria itu.

.

"Hey, apa kau baik-baik saja" Wonwoo menepuk-nepuk pipi pria itu berusaha untuk membangunkan pria yang telah ia selamatkan.

" _Tolong …. Tolonggg"_

 _Wonwoo seperti mengenal suara itu dan segera mendekati asal suara itu. Namun tidak ada. Wonwoo segera menyelam lagi dan menemukan pria itu yang telah tenggelam, dengan segera Wownoo meraih pinggang pria itu dan menariknya di atas permukaan laut._

" _Dia sudah tidak sadar"_

 _Wonwoo dengan cepat membawa pria itu untuk menuju pesisir pantai seoul. Rumah sang pria. Meskipun sangat merepotkan, tapi akhirnya Wonwoo berhasil membawa pria itu sampai di daratan._

"Bangun" Wonwoo menggoyangkan lengan pria itu lalu memukul dadanya dengan keras.

'Uhukk!'

Pria itu menyemburkan air dan terbatuk-batuk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" pria itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan betapa terkejutnya pria itu mengetahui bahwa pria aneh ini yang ada di sampingnya. Dan ekspresinya mulai gelisah saat mengetahui pria aneh di depannya ini tidak memakai sehelai kain pun di badannya.

"Kenapa kau disini.. Dan kenapa ka-kau tidak memakai baju huh!" Wonwoo yang menyadari bahwa dia tidak memakai penutup badan dengan segera menundukan kepalanya malu. Lalu berlari menuju pohon besar dan bersembunyi di situ.

"dasar gila.. Tapi kenapa aku basah semua"

"Seingatku aku masih di kapal dan …"

"Astaga!"

Pria itu memekik sangat keras di pagi buta ini. Dan segera berlari menuju tempat nelayan berkumpul meninggalkan Wonwoo yang sedang _polos_ di balik pohon besar itu.

Pria itu berlari dan menemukan kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang ramai berkumpul disitu.

"apakah kapal sudah diangkat?" pria itu bertanya pada bapak tua yang dikenalnya sebagai tetangganya.

"Ya tuhan, Mingyu kau selamat! Bahkan tim bantuan baru berangkat sekarang" pria bernama Mingyu itu menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang disitu.

"Mingyu-ya untung kau selamat. Bagaimana dengan yang lain"

"Mingyu kenapa kau tidak membawa suamiku untuk selamat!"

Mingyu pusing dengan semua ini. Tim bantuan bahkan baru berangkat dan dia telah selamat. Dari sekian banyak orang hanya dia yang selamat. Bagaimana bisa? Bahkan jarak tengah laut dan pesisir pantai Seoul lumayan jauh. Pikiran pria itu kembali ke pria aneh yang menanyakan keadaannya tadi.

" _Apa mungkin dia?"_ Mingyu segera berlari menuju rumah kecilnya dan mengambil pakaiannya. Kemudia Mingyu berlari menuju tempat awal ia selamat itu.

Mingyu mendekati pohon besar itu dan Mingyu percaya bahwa pria aneh itu masih ada di situ.

Mingyu melemparkan pakaian yang ia bawa ddan berkata "pakailah dan keluar"

Wonwoo yang terkejut lalu mengambil pakaian itu dan memakainya. Kaos putih kebesaran dan celana training berwarna hitam sudah cukup membuatnya terlihat keren dan tidak seperti orang gila atau orang aneh.

Wonwoo keluar dengan berjalan pelan sambil meremas ujung kaosnya.

Hening.

Mingyu hanya memperhatikan Wonwoo dengan tatapan anehnya. Mingyu memikirkan banyak hal tentang kejadian yang ia alami. Wonwoo hanya menunduk malu karena insiden _naked_ nya itu.

"kau orang aneh yang selalu di depan rumahku itu kan" Mingyu melontarkan pertanyaan pembuka dari serentetan pertanyaan lainnya.

Wonwoo hanya menjawab "Iyaa" dengan suara pelan dan wajah yang menunduk, tak berani menatap mata pria tersebut.

"Apakah kau yang menyelamatkanku?" Wonwoo semakin keras meremat ujung kaosnya.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu" Wonwoo menjawab dengan nada yang sangat pelan. Jawaban ini tentu akan menimbulkan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Namun pertanyaan besarnya adalah _kau benar menyelamatkanku?_

"Kau punya rumah?" Wonwoo yang merasa sedang di tanyai itu menoleh ke arah Mingyu dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau kesini?"

" _Karena kau"_

Mingyu mendesah frustasi karena mendengar suara aneh lagi tanpa ada yang membuka mulut di antara keduanya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Wonwoo"

Akhirnya Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo untuk tinggal sementara karena yang diketahui Mingyu, Wonwoo tidak mempunyai rumah. Jadi anggap saja ini bentuk balas budi Mingyu karena telah di selamatkan oleh Wonwoo.. atau tidak. Mingyu belum tahu persis karena pria yang bernama Wonwoo itu tidak memberitahu yang sebenarnya.

.

Ini sudah satu bulan Wonwoo tinggal di rumah Mingyu. Memang cukup merepotkan bagi Mingyu, karena Wonwoo selalu mengikutinya kemanapun, bahkan saat ke kamar mandi. Wonwoo juga makan dengan cara yang aneh. Wonwoo juga tidak mandi. Karena Wonwoo baru masuk kamar mandi langsung melonjak dan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berlari dan selalu mengeluh telapak kakinya sangat gatal jika terkena air. Wonwoo itu sangat aneh, sangat sangat aneh menurut Mingyu. Seperti ada yang berbeda. Ya itu menurut kata hatinya. Wonwoo sangat berbeda. Entah itu apa, Mingyu masih belum mengetahuinya.

"Kenapa kau bau ikan? Mandilah, baunya sangat tidak enak" ucap Mingyu sakartis. Wonwoo hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku alergi air" jawabnya santai.

"Bohong" balas Mingyu tidak percaya, _alergi air? Kenapa tidak sekalian alergi makan!_

"Mandilah, rumahku jadi sangat bau. Sudah aku Nelayan yang tiap pulang bau ikan, ditambah kau tidak pernah mandi dan bau ikan. Rumahku jadi rumah ikan sebentar lagi" Mingyu sangat jahat sekarang. Wonwoo sampai takut padanya.

"Kenapa kau selalu berkata dingin dan wajahmu sangat menakutkan saat menatapku" bela Wonwoo.

"Kau orang aneh dan aku menunggu pernyataan siapa yang menolongku"

"Setelah aku mengatakannya apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan berterima kasih kepada orang yang menyelamatkanku dan membalas kebaikannya" Wonwoo menatap netra hitam pekat itu dengan seksama. Bagian dadanya terasa sakit. Darahnya berdesir di seluruh permukaan kulitnya. Apakah ini saatnya untuk menyatakan yang sebenarnya?

"Jika itu aku. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" kali ini Mingyu balik menatap Wonwoo. Berusaha menangkap kebohongan dari mata itu. Tapi Mingyu tidak menemukan kebohongan itu.

"Beritahu aku bagaimana bisa kau menyelamatkanku di saat seperti itu. Sangat mustahil dan sekarang kau pasti berbohong" Mingyu tetap mengelak. Ini mustahil untuk di percaya.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu" Wonwoo mulai menceritakan bagaimana bisa ia menyelamatkan Mingyu. Dari mendengar kabar kapal tenggelam, hingga berenang menyusuri laut lepas dan menemukan Mingyu mengapung diatas laut dengan balok kayu yang sempat ia pegang untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"...aku membawamu dari tengah laut itu hingga ke pesisir pantai dan aku menyelamatkanmu. Kau masih hidup" Mingyu tidak percaya. Otaknya menolak semua cerita aneh karangan Wonwoo. Bahkan perenang profesional tidak akan bisa bertahan lama untuk menuju tengah laut tanpa ada bantuan apa-apa. Sangat mustahil.

"Kau pandai mengarang cerita" Mingyu memutar matanya kesal karena cerita yang di sampaikan Wonwoo tidak masuk akal.

Wonwoo hanya menghembuskan nafas kecewa. Ini sudah pasti terjadi. Mingyu pasti tidak percaya.

"Terserah kau percaya atau tidak"

"Kenapa kau tidak sekalian bilang kalau kau adalah duyung. Ini gila. Lucu sekali" Mingyu tertawa mengejek setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang terdengar menghina itu.

Kembali Wonwoo merasakan sakit di bagian dadanya.

" _Kenapa harus seperti ini. Ini rasanya sakit sekali"_

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo "kau barusan berbicara apa?" Wonwoo menggeleng dan beranjak keluar dari rumah itu.

"Maafkan aku telah datang kemari. Aku pergi" belum sempat Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh. Mingyu menyusul dan meraih pergelangan tangan itu.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Wonwoo berbalik dan bertemu pandang dengan pria _tan_ yang ada di depannya.

"Apa kau jelmaan ikan?" Wonwoo terbelalak mendengar ucapan itu. Wonwoo mendorong Mingyu untuk masuk ke rumahnya dan menutup rumah kecil itu rapat-rapat.

"Jadi benar kau jelmaan ikan?" Wonwoo mematung.

"Jawablah!" nada memaksa itu keluar dari mulut Mingyu. Wonwoo semakin mematung. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Yang ia inginkan adalah menemggelamkan dirinya di palung laut terdalam dan tak muncul lagi di permukaan.

" _Aku takut untuk menjawab"_

Mingyu merasa frustasi karena mendengar suara itu lagi. Kali ini ia harus yakin bahwa itu adalah suara hati dari pria yang ada di depannya ini.

"apakah setelah aku menjawab kau berjanji untuk mencintaiku?" bagai tersambar petir bukan ini yang diinginkan Mingyu. Bukan malah pertanyaan yang mengerikan atau mungkin menggelikan. Mingyu seorang pria harus mencintai pria aneh yang ada di depannya?

"Kau gila" Mingyu meninggikan suaranya.

"Aku pikir awalnya memang gila. Tapi inilah yang terjadi" Wonwoo membalas dengan suara pelan dan tak berani menatap mata pria yang ada di depannya ini.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya!" Mingyu menaikan intonasinya dan ini terdengar seperti atasan yang marah besar kepada bawahannya.

" _Kalau saja takdirku bukan dirimu pastinya aku akan memilih wanita cantik bukan seorang pria. Tapi jantung ini berdetak sangat cepat saat aku berada di sampingmu. Dan jantung ini akan melemah jika kau dalam bahaya"_

Wonwoo memberanikan dirinya menatap mata pria itu.

" _Karena jika kau tidak mencintaiku aku akan hilang seperti bui di laut. Dan jika aku kembali ke tempat asalku, aku pasti akan mati secara perlahan"_

Liquid bening itu berjatuhan dan mengeras membentuk mutiara putih yang sangat mengkilat. Mingyu yang melihat itu merasakan dadanya sangat sakit dan merasakan sedih yang dialami pria di depannya.

" _Ya. Aku jelmaan ikan. Persis seperti yang kau katakan"_

Ucapan terakhir yang di dengar Mingyu melalui suara hati itu membuat tenggorokannya tercekat. Jadi dugaannya tidak salah. Dan firasatnya benar.

"Aku akan pergi. Terima kasih. Senang bisa mengenalmu" Belum sempat membalikan badannya Mingyu menahan tangan itu untuk tetap tinggal di rumah kecil ini.

"Jika kau pergi kau akan hilang?" Wonwoo menunduk dan tak berani menjawab. Rasa sakit menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Karena kau sudah jujur. Maka aku akan menerima permintaanmu" Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mata itu dan mencari kebohongan di dalamnya.

"Aku berjanji" Wonwoo tersenyum mendengar jawaban tulus itu. Seolah rasa sakit yang dialami tubuhnya berangsur-angsur mereda dan menyisakan bagian kebahagian setelah rasa sakit.

.

Pagi itu Mingyu harus bersiap-siap untuk berkerja lagi. Pakaiannya pun sudah di siapkan oleh Wonwoo. Masakan juga sudah tersedia di meja makan. Mingyu harus bersyukur dengan adanya Wonwoo disini. Namun Mingyu belum tahu apakah ia benar-benar mencintai pria ini atau sudah. Yang ia rasakan adalah rasa nyaman saat bersama Wonwoo.

"Kenapa dengan celanamu?"

"Semuanya kotor. Jadi aku mencucinya lalu menjemur semuanya" Mingyu menatap aneh Wonwoo. Pasalnya Wonwoo hanya memakai sweeter kebesaran miliknya hingga menutupi sebagian paha mulusnya.

"Kau keluar dengan pakaian seperti itu tadi?" Wonwoo menganggukan kepalanya.

"Lain kali jangan seperti itu. Kau tahu banyak orang yang akan berpikiran macam-macam! Nanti akan ku belikan lebih banyak pakaian" Mingyu bangkit dan berjalan keluar untuk menuju tempat kerjanya.

"Kau baik sekali" Wonwoo tersenyum lucu.

"Jangan keluar rumah sampai aku pulang!" Mingyu menutup pintunya dan Wonwoo hanya tersenyum senang melihat Mingyu perhatian kepadanya.

Hari demi hari Mingyu selalu menunjukan sisi protektif yang kadang menjengkelkan dan kadang membuat Wonwoo sangat senang. Setelah pulang kerja, Mingyu membawakan beberapa celana untuk Wonwoo yang ia beli di pengepul dekat pasar ikan. Ya memang tidak sebagus dan semahal milik orang mampu. Namun bagi masyarakat yang tinggal di pesisir pantai dan pekerja nelayan ini sudah cukup bagus.

"Kau membelikanku tiga pasang?" Wonwoo bertanya sangat senang sambil membalik-balikkan celana yang diberikan Mingyu itu.

"Aku tidak punya uang banyak. 3 itu harganya 30 won" Wonwoo yang masih polos bagian bawah hanya ada celana dalam itu berdiri dan berlari ke kamarnya sambil membawa plastik.

"Apakah ini cukup mengganti uangmu?" Wonwoo menunjukan seplastik kecil yang berisi mutiara putih. Mingyu yang melihat itu tidak terkejut memang. Namun kenapa bisa Wonwoo mengumpulkan mutiara sebanyak itu. Apa dia terus menangis untuk mengumpulkannya?

"Kata Jihoon mutiara sangat berguna di daratan. Ini" Mingyu menerima pemberian Wonwoo.

"Siapa jihoon itu?"

"Dia temanku di kerajaan laut. Dia sangat baik dan lucu. Aku jadi merindukannya" Mingyu merasa lega, ia pikir Jihoon itu manusia sama sepertinya.

"Pakaialah celana" Wonwoo mengambil salah satu celana dan memakainya di depan Mingyu.

"Hey pakai di dalam" Wonwoo tidak mengubris perkataan Mingyu. Jadi Wonwoo tetap memakainya disitu.

"Sudah" Mingyu tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis. Bahkan Wonwoo tidak mengetahui bahwa Mingyu sedang tersenyum melihatnya.

"Mingyu aku ingin melihat bintang"

"Keluarlah. Aku malas keluar, sangat dingin udara di luar" Wonwoo hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berpamitan untuk kedepan melihat bintang. Cuaca hari ini cerah jadi hari ini bintang-bintang di langit terlihat sangat jelas, apalagi di daerah pesisir pantai.

Wonwoo mendudukan dirinya di pasir pantai itu sambil menekuk kakinya dan memandang ke atas. Sesekali ia merasakan rindu kembali ke laut. Ia ingat biasanya ia dan Jihoon akan muncul ke permukaan dan memandangi bintang. Kadang mereka juga membuat keinginan jika melihat adanya sekelebat bayangan seperti bintang jatuh. Itu hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Ini juga menyenangkan. Melihat bintang dari daratan, meski tidak ada yang menemani saat ini.

Cukup lama Wonwoo memandangi langit dan mencoba menghubungkan bintang-bintang membentuk rasi bintang miliknya. _Cancer._

"Kau tidak kedinginan" Suara berat itu menyadarkan Wonwoo dari kegiatan asiknya.

"Kau kemari" Mingyu duduk di sebelah Wonwoo sambil mengeratkan mantel tebalnya.

"Apa asiknya memandangi langit" Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Saat memandang langit penuh bintang kau tidak akan merasa kesepian karena mereka banyak dan sedang melihatmu. Dan saat ada bintang jatuh kau bisa meminta permohonan" Mingyu hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban polos Wonwoo.

"Kenapa kau tertawa" Wonwoo merasa tidak terima.

"Itu jawaban anak kecil. Biasanya anak seperti itu kebanyakan dongeng jadi sering menghayal" Wonwoo menatap malas ke arah Mingyu.

"Terserah kau" hening setelah itu. Di langit seperti ada sekelebat bayangan seperti bintang jatuh.

"Ada bintang jatuh. Cepat buat keinginan" ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo langsung menyatukan tangannya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Apa yang kau minta?" tanya Mingyu penasaran.

"Aku hanya meminta bisa bersamamu dalam waktu yang lama" Mingyu kemabli terkekeh mendengar jawaban itu.

"Apa seperti keinginan anak kecil lagi?" Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian meminta untuk bisa menikah denganku" Mingyu membalas dengan nada candaan. Namun Wonwoo menatap laut dengan tatapan kosong dan sedih.

"Ada apa?" Mingyu bertanya khawatir. Apakah perkataannya menyinggung.

"Aku sempat memikirkan itu. Tapi… Apakah kau sudah mencintaiku?" Wonwoo menatap sendu ke arah Mingyu. Namun yang ditatap hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Memang sulit menerimaku dengan keadaan seperti ini" Mingyu tetap diam.

"Tapi kalaupun aku menjadi manusia, aku tetaplah laki-laki" Mingyu memperhatikan wajah serius Wonwoo.

 _Entah sejak kapan, rasanya aku sudah mencintaimu. Aku tidak merasa jijik ataupun rasa aneh saat bersamamu. Kau juga membuatku nyaman. Dan jujur saja wajahmu sangat manis dan kau punya kulit yang cantik seperti wanita pada umumnya. Namun bukan itu yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Aku hanya merasa sangat ingin melindungimu dan ingin selalu bersamamu. Kau memang berbeda. Tapi apakah cinta memandang perbedaan itu. Meskipun berbeda aku akan tetap mencintaimu -KMG._

"Tapi jika aku menjadi manusia akan ada bagian dariku yang hilang" wajah Mingyu menjadi sangat serius dan menatap mata itu dari samping.

"Ayo menikah" Wonwoo terbelalak mendengar ucapan itu. Wonwoo menoleh ke arah Mingyu yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ia artikan.

"Ayo menikah" sekali lagi kata itu terucap dari mulut Mingyu. Wonwoo merasakan detak jantungnya semakin tak karuan.

Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya hingga tidak ada jarak lagi antara dirinya dan Wonwoo. Mingyu mencium bibir manis itu dengan pelan dan lembut. Mentransfer rasa cinta yang tidak sanggup ia ungkapkan untuk pria manis ini. Tangannya menggapai kepala Wonwoo dan mengusap surai coklat milik Wonwoo dengan perlahan. Mingyu melepaskan ciuman itu dan menangkup pipi pria manis di depannya ini.

"Meskipun ada yang hilang. Aku akan menerimamu. Dan mungkin ini terdengar gila. Aku yang awalnya suka wanita dengan dada besar jadi mencintai jelmaan ikan manis yang kadang membuatku gila kerena tingkah lucunya. Ayo kita menikah. Aku tidak peduli kita berbeda. Kau selalu mengatakan kalau ini takdir kan? Aku akan menerima takdir bersamamu" Mingyu kembali menghapus jarak itu dan mencium dengan penuh nafsu.

" _Aku sangat mencintaimu"_

Wonwoo merasakan dadanya bergemuruh dan detak jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat dari ukuran detak jantung normal manusia.

" _Aku meminta permohonan supaya bisa bersama dengan Mingyu dan berharap Mingyu juga mencintaku. Dan biarkan jantungku terus berdetak untuknya. Selamanya"_

.

Sejak hari itu Mingyu tidak bisa melihat Wonwoo lagi. Sudah 3 bulan lamanya Mingyu tidak melihat Wonwoonya itu. Sedikit _stress_ karena harus ditinggal selama ini.

" _Aku akan meminta untuk menjadi manusia"_

" _apakah lama?"_

" _Kemungkinannya hanya aku kembali dengan bagian diriku yang hilang atau aku akan menjadi bui di laut"_

" _Jangan berkata seperti itu! Cepat kembali dan temui aku"_

Itulah ketakutan yang dialami Mingyu. Sudah 1 bulan dan Wonwoo tidak menampakan batang hidungnya di pesisir pantai Seoul. Ia takut Wonwoo akan kehilangan nyawanya demi mempertaruhkan dirinya menjadi manusia.

Tiap malam Mingyu selalu duduk di pasir pantai depan rumahnya hanya untuk menatap langit dan sekedar membuat keinginan lalu menatap sedih ke arah lautan. Itulah yang dilakukan selama sebulan.

"Mingyu tolong bawa kerang ini di pojok pantai sana. Jangan melamun saja. Kau mau di pecat" Mingyu sadar dari lamunannya memandangi laut itu. Dengan segera Mingyu memikul sekarung kerang dan berjalan menuju pojok pantai ini. Ia ingat ini adalah tempat dimana Wonwoo menyalamatkan dirinya dari bencana yang hampir merenggut nyawanya.

"Cepatlah kembali" Mingyu menaruh karung kerang itu di tumpukan karung kerang lainnya.

" _Mingyu"_

Mingyu mendengarkan suara yang tidak asing lagi di telingannya. Namun ini sering terjadi. Ini hanya halusinasi yang Mingyu alami karena kerinduaannya kepada Wonwoo.

" _Mingyu"_

Lagi. Ia mendengar suara ini lagi.

" _Mingyu"_

Mingyu berbalik dan menemukan seseorang dengan kulit seputih susu surai coklat yang sedikit basah dan pakaian karung.

"Wonwoo…" Mingyu masih tidak percaya. Mingyu berkali-kali melambaikan tangannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun orang itu tetap disana tersenyum ke arah Mingyu.

"Ini nyata" Mingyu segera berjalan mendekati Wonwoo dan memeluknya. Tubuhnya sangat dingin. Bibirnya juga terlihat sangat pucat.

"Aku senang kau kembali" Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya dan mentransfer rasa hangat yang ia punya.

" _Aku juga sangat senang bisa melihatmu lagi"_

" _Maaf aku harus merelakan suaraku diambil"_

Mingyu segera melepas pelukan itu dan menatap mata Wonwoo.

" _Tapi suara hati ini tidak akan pernah hilang. Dan hanya kau yang bisa mendengar suara hatiku"_

Mingyu tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Wonwoo.

"Kau bagiku selalu sempurna tanpa kekurangan. Terima kasih telah kembali dan menemuiku"

"Aku selalu bermimpi kalau kau akan menjadi bui laut yang selama ini aku lihat. Tapi kau sekarang datang"

Wonwoo membalas pelukan itu dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Mingyu.

" _Aku merindukanmu, Mingyu"_

"Ayo kita menikah"

 _Karena tiada tahun-bulan-hari-jam-menit-detik yang aku lewatkan untuk tidak memikirkanmu._

END

Akhirnya FF oneshoot ini kelar TT

Ini sebenernya iseng setelah liat drama The Legend Of Blue Sea. Dan akhirnya bikin versi meanie xD

Maaf kalo aneh dan alurnya kecepetan(?) soalnya aku cuma nulis apa yang ada di otak aku *elaah/?

Terima Kasih yang sudah mau membaca. RnR?


End file.
